


I Promise to Always Find You When you're Lost

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Being Lost, Crying, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets lost in Heaven and the Archangels worry their wings off trying to find him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise to Always Find You When you're Lost

Castiel was small. He wasn't a baby anymore, but he was still small and young. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael had gone into Heaven's town center on Heavenly duty and brought Castiel with them, as they didn't want to leave the young angel alone in their Garden fearing that he was to young to be by himself. Lucifer had Castiel in his arms as they walked through the crowded town center. It was Castiel’s first time outside the archangel garden since he was barely a week old and had run away from his Garrison, and he made his way into the Archangel’s lives.  
When Lucifer put Castiel down on his two feet and held his hand tightly, Gabriel had his other hand. All four of the Archangels were worried about the young angel getting lost. They were in town for a ‘Important angel business’ meeting. None of the of the Archangels really wanted to be there. The four Archangels would much rather be back in the garden playing with their Little Angel. The four brothers were talking to an angel, whom not one of the angels can remember the name of. Lucifer looked down to where Castiel should of been standing and saw nothing. He looked up at Gabriel, and saw his arms were empty. Lucifer then looked over to Michael and Raphael and saw they didn’t have to have Castiel either. Lucifer with Panic in his voice said “Where’s Castiel?”  
“What do you mean Lucifer? Isn’t he…” When Michael saw that Lucifer didn’t have Castiel in his arms he looked to his other brothers and in the surrounded area and got the same panicked looked on his face. The four brothers all looked at each other and each ran of in the opposite direction to find Castiel.  
Raphael ran in the direction that they came in the same direction that their garden was in. When he ran into their home to find it empty, he started to really panic.  
Michael ran in the direction of the beach where most angels don't like to go, but Castiel loves. He ran to the beach, threw every grain of sand that God had created and when he saw the beach was empty he fell to his knees in the sand. His heart pounding. Tears falling from his eyes.  
Gabriel just looked. He didn't run, like his two brothers. He looked threw the over crowded town center asking if anyone saw a lost angel. Gabriel's wings showed his mood. They were lowered and when he talked they raised in defense. He just like his brothers wanted to find young Castiel. But he, just like Raphael and Michael didn't have any luck.  
Lucifer ran in the fourth direction. He being the most panicked of the four Archangels, being as he was the one that found Castiel in the bush, and he promised to always keep him safe. He ran in the direction of the shops. He looked threw each of the stands for traces that his Little Angel had been there. But Heaven is a big place. He, just like his brothers had no luck finding Castiel.

The Four Archangels made his way back to the garden, because what else did they have to do. When the four were all back into their home, Lucifer's eyes filled with tears. They all had tears in their eyes, but Lucifer who will always be Castiel's favorite was the most upset. 

They looked up when their was a buzz at the gate to get into their garden (you see regular Angels (other than Castiel of course) couldn't just come into their Garden, they had to be buzzed in). The Four most power Angels in all of the world's looked to each other and it was Raphael who went to see what the angel wanted.  
When Raphael opened the gate to their garden he was greeted by a hug on the legs by a little angel.  
Their Little Angel.  
Who had tears in his eyes and mumbling nonsense words against Raphael legs. Raphael looked up to the angel who had brought Castiel only when he said "This Little Guy wouldn't tell me what garrison his in. Said he wanted Lucifer, so I figure I'd bring him here"  
"Thank you for bring him here." Raphael said his hands on Castiel's head to scared to let go. "Where did you um... Find him. Can ya tell me before you go." Raphael asked the angel his wings wrapping down to Castiel,  
"In the Market sir. He tried to take a teddy bear from my toy stand." the angel said to Raphael whose wings were now almost completely covering Castiel in protection. Raphael nodded a Thank you before the angel left.  
Castiel lifted his arms up and Raphael picked him up. The young angel, who was still barely two years old, buried his head in Raphael's shoulder and Raphael carried the little Angel to his brothers whispering Enochian in his ear. Raphael's wings still wrapped around Castiel.  
Raphael walked back into the garden and with a soft smile on his face.  
The oldest and the youngest of the Archangels saw Castiel right away. But not Lucifer who had his hands buried in his hands his wings wrapped around him.  
Raphael set Castiel down on his two feet and the young angel walked as fast as his small legs could take him over to Lucifer.  
Castiel sat down in front of Lucifer because by this point in his life he knows he can't move Lucifer's wings. But Castiel who still has tears dripping down his face sitting in front of Lucifer, Castiel said "Luci?"  
It took Lucifer a minute but he did at last look up to see his Little Angel and Lucifer in one quick movement pulled the angel on to his lap and under his wings.  
And in Enochian Lucifer whispered into Castiel's ear  
"I love you Little Angel."


End file.
